


i'll drown my beliefs

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Homophobia, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: из-под грузовика прямо на хуй





	

сознание к ойкаве приходит местами. обмороки - та ещё херня, но это, похоже, что-то потяжелее. на самом деле он не помнит. в его разуме растекается огромное зияющее нихуя, которое, если сунуть в него голову, откусит и её. в этом есть что-то ироничное: проснуться и не знать, что происходит.

у ойкавы в голове на повторе заикающееся _"какого хуя"_. типа: _какого хуя яух огокак какого какого ху- хухахаха хуя._ иваидзуми сидит рядом, больничная палата немного кружится, но это поправимо - нужно только моргнуть. ойкава моргает - и иваидзуми не сидит рядом, а палата не кружится. попытка вспомнить похожа на постоянно вылетающую игру: ты уже почти завалил ебучего босса и _хлоп_ рабочий стол, значки, заставка десятой винды с водяным знаком "чтобы активировать windows пойдите на хуй". 

_на хуй - это куда,_ спрашивает ойкава.  
вслух.  
достаточно громко.

санитары в палату не врываются - и это уже хороший знак. справа кто-то стучит, хотя, может быть, ему кажется. руки под головой затекают. неприятно. хочется размяться, сделать пару подач, вхерачить мяч в пол по ту сторону сетки, как раньше.

 _что вообще такое раньше,_ спрашивает ойкава.  
вслух.  
очень тихо, так, что даже сам себя не слышит.

санитары всё-таки приходят. или не санитары. ойкава не различает людей; люди сливаются в огромное сине-белое пятно, как небо в облаках, как логотип твиттера, как лежать с иваидзуми на песке в исигаки и не видеть границу горизонта, потому что там, словно на фотографиях с уюни, вода отражается в небе, а небо в воде.

воспоминания приходят сами, когда им вздумается, показывают ебливые картиночки и убегают в закат в стиле голозадых купидонов. на ойкаве купидон, видимо, отыгрался за все предыдущие годы - судя по тому, что таит в себе это зияющее чёрное ничего в памяти тоору.

ретроспектива показывает всё в серых красках. в серых, коричневых, местами тёмных, словно ребёнок сунул руку в дерьмо, а потом в грязь и оставил отпечаток на желтовато-белой стене. тоору делал так в детстве, когда мама отвлекалась на телефонные разговоры. 

она всегда отвлекалась.

итак, вот они с иваидзуми сидят в раздевалке после тренировки; все уже давно ушли, а ойкаву по традиции нужно тащить из зала силком, иначе он упадёт в обморок и не встанет. ойкаве также нужно напоминать поесть, поспать и отдохнуть, потому что боженька или вселенная, или генетика на крайний случай, или все они вместе взятые на нём отдохнули, забыв вложить в обычный человеческий организм грёбаный инстинкт самосохранения. 

ойкава отбитый, и он знает это.   
все знают это.

тоору смотрит на то, как хаджиме пьёт, и чувствует себя последним пидором, но отвернуться нет сил. 

к тому же, если подумать, он и так пидор. петушара. голубой. как небо.   
ладно, не настолько, просто девушки привлекают его меньше, чем хаджиме. 

тоору отпечатывает на сетчатке каждую ползущую по слегка загорелой коже каплю пота и шлёт свою совесть и иже с ней в пизду. потому что на самом деле ему плевать, что скажут люди - родители в списке авторитетов, например, вообще первые с конца, а на первых местах с начала - ива-чан-чёрт-бы-его-побрал и вся команда аобы.

к тому же, если он будет просто пялиться, ничего не случится.  
не случится же?

ну разве что очередной мелкий синяк на плече или рёбрах. это поправимо. всё, что связано с телом, поправимо. кроме лейкемии, рака и спида. впрочем, эту братию тоже лечат.

если говорить коротко, ойкава проебался, потому что вот их первый год в старшей школе и вот в нём что-то чиркает, как кремень зажигалки. и вжух - он горит, потому что поначалу не понимает, что происходит, а потом, поняв, мучается совестью.

если вы не знали, что у ойкавы тоору есть совесть, то посмотрите: вот она, мразь, которая мучает его бессонницей почти две недели, а потом умирает под натиском психологической защиты или чего-то такого, потому что хоть на чём-то в ойкаве боженька, вселенная и генетика и так далее не отдохнули. с тех пор совести в нём действительно мало. совести в нём только гниющий попахивающий труп. попахивающий, кстати, вовсе не розами.

в общем, ойкава со своими трупами в морозилках разума оказывается там, где оказывается.   
в полной пизде.

в раздевалке рядом с уставшим иваидзуми. слишком уставшим даже для того, чтобы как следует отмутузить своего капитана. можно на нём повиснуть, можно довести его до белого каления мантрой "ива-чан-ива-чан-ива-чан", потому что никто, кроме ойкавы, не знает, что в скобках после каждого имени идёт что-то вроде "люблютебя", сказанного скороговоркой. тоору думает, что ставить приговор в виде влюблённого идиота себе слишком рано, потому что есть вещи тяжёлые, но иногда излечимые - лейкемия, рак, спид - а есть неизлечимые совсем.

типа любовь. _эта сопливая херня для девочек,_ как говорит иваидзуми.

ойкава мечется между мыслями _"обожемой вау еее"_ и _"блядь, лучше бы рак мозга"_. никто не знает о том, что он влюблённый идиот, и пока ещё можно безбоязненно висеть на хаджиме, петь ему шуточные признания в любви и хватать широкую ладонь при любом удобном случае.

у иваидзуми красивые ладони.  
иваидзуми весь до рези в глазах красивый.

ойкава болен.

когда-нибудь хаджиме узнает, но это "когда-нибудь" растяжимо вплоть до далёкого мирного никогда, а ойкаве остопиздело ночами вместо сна смотреть в потолок и искать способы разгеиться обратно. потому что не получится. ему не впервой мириться с чем-то: с собственной бесталанностью, с полным игнором родителей, с аллергией на апельсины и сакуру.

список достаточно длинный, ещё один пункт не выделится ничем.

если смотреть свысока, никто и не поймёт. ойкава привык смотреть свысока; с табуретки собственной гордости, это ещё с детского сада вызубренное наизусть "смотри - я могу сам, а за тобой подтирает мать". у ойкавы в голове три зацикленных аудиозаписи; на первом месте - "я смогу", на втором - "блядь", и на третьем - "ива-чан", причём, первые две относятся ко всему, что его окружает, а третья посвящена только одному человеку.

раньше на её месте было что-то важное, но оно забылось. последний год старшей школы бренчит на нервах, как залихватский гитарист. ойкава чувствует себя укулеле. ойкава думает куда-то в сторону вселенной: _застрелись, блядь, попади в клуб двадцать семь. остоебал уже._ но нервы всё равно бренчат с издевательским тонким "дзыннь". 

местами ойкава чувствует себя девочкой из аниме. если выбирать, которой быть, он хотел бы вылезать из телевизора, как в звонке. он хотел бы вылезти из телевизора хаджиме в полночь и обнимать его до самого утра, слушать его дыхание и бла-бла-бла. вся эта хуйня вертится в его голове, замещая тригонометрию, японский и прочие действительно нужные вещи.

но он не девочка из звонка, а иваидзуми по ночам готовится к поступлению.  
естественные науки и всё такое. ойкава шутит про пестики и тычинки, но получает вместо тычков только гневное _"пошёл ты"_. тоору не обижается потому что чувствует, как приближается черта, за которую нельзя заходить. тренировки, учёба, тренировки - всё это сливается в один огромный проёб по всем фронтам. ойкава хочет лечь на пол и лежать до скончания веков. или лечь на иваидзуми и греться об его тепло.

мечты, мечты.

старшая школа - сплошное объебательство. шутка, буффонада, ёбаный цирк. ойкава хочет отдохнуть, но взрослая жизнь, некогда отдыхать, работай до посинения или умри.

умирать не хочется.  
смерть - она для слабаков. герои и петухи живут долго, если им не отрубают головы топором. топор ойкавы - иваидзуми; личный, хорошо заточенный, занесённый над шеей.

ну, хотя бы не гильотина.

старшая школа - это забавно: тоору вроде как не в убытке, он ничего не потерял, но то, что он получил, больше похоже на кусок дерьма, размазанный по лицу. он получил: абсолютно гейскую любовь к лучшему другу, бессонницу, хроническую усталость, мешки под глазами и мысли о том, что всё хуёво.

вау, круто, ничего не скажешь.

наверное поэтому однажды он просто не выдерживает. заваливается к иваидзуми субботней ночью, как в старые добрые времена, через окно, смотрит, как тот хмурится, и улыбчиво-нагло просит чаю. чай не прибавляет решительности, зато хотя бы согревает: тоору шёл до соседнего дома прямо в пижаме.

хаджиме тоже уставший, с тенями под глазами и взглядом а-ля не влезай - убьёт. он закрывает тетради, бросая их прямо так, на столе, тащится на кухню за чаем и садится рядом с ойкавой на незаправленную кровать. тоору разглаживает мятые простыни и улыбается, смотрит мимо друга, разглядывая мангу на полке и раскрытые учебники по биологии.

с щемящей тоской в груди надо что-то делать, иначе ойкава просто сломается.  
он уже ломается.

он говорит: _ива-чан,_ выдыхает это едва слышно, и боится продолжить, потому что не может предугадать реакцию. он знает иваидзуми как облупленного, знает каждую реакцию и почти каждый мотив, но вот эта вот переменная ему неизвестна. страшно. он говорит: _ива-чан, я люблю тебя._

чашка, из которой ойкава пьёт, закрывает обзор. видно только его отражение на блестящем фарфоре: испуганный взгляд и синяки под глазами. хаджиме устало вздыхает и цедит: _хватит._ это очень похоже на _"отъебись"_. правда. ойкава готов отъебаться, ему просто нужно сказать. жизненно необходимо.

иначе он точно развалится.

ойкава говорит: _я серьёзно. я совершенно по-гейски люблю тебя, ива-чан._  
и добавляет: _хаджиме._

хаджиме - это тяжёлая артиллерия, потому что тоору со времён знакомства не называл иваидзуми по имени. по имени - это слишком страшно. слишком близко. ойкава не привык подпускать людей к себе, а иваидзуми вот пробился.

так вот, ойкава признаётся в любви своему вроде как лучшему другу. искренне. это предисловие его маленькой трагедии.

фабула: хаджиме хмурится, затем морщится, затем застывает и делает такое непонятное выражение лица, которое тоору видел только один раз в жизни. тогда эмоция, воспроизведённая иваидзуми, была направлена на пьянчугу, валяющегося на лавочке в парке. это было что-то вроде высшей меры отвращения.

ойкава думает: _вау._  
думает: _блядь._

сердце у него падает куда-то вниз, а затем резко возвращается к горлу, стучит там настолько громко, что иваидзуми, наверное, слышит. хаджиме говорит: _ты шутишь._

тоору хватает только на сип, но он отвечает.  
 _нет._

бегущей строкой у него перед глазами значится что-то вроде: НЕТ Я НЕ ШУЧУ ЭТО ПРАВДА, но голоса уже не хватает. ничего не хватает, даже воздуха. ойкава не тянется за объятиями или чем-то ещё, потому что когда он протягивает иваидзуми пустую чашку, тот отшатывается от него, как от чумного. ойкава говорит: _не парься, гейство - не чума и не сифилис. не заразно._

скептичность, с которой хаджиме хмыкает, - как удар профессионального бэттера битой по голове. хоум ран, все дела. тоору летит куда-то на хуй.

если от безысходности можно умереть, он уже при смерти.

чтобы осознать слова ойкавы иваидзуми требуется с полчаса. всё это время он молчит, а тоору слышит тиканье часов. раньше оно успокаивало. раньше всё было лучше.

здесь ретроспектива расслаивается и становится мутной, как стекло, которое хорошо потёрли об наждачку. ойкава моргает. провал становится куда меньше, но вспомнить, какого хера тоору делает в больничной палате, не получается.

большую часть удивительно свободного времени он спит.  
иногда видит иваидзуми.  
местами.  
он улыбается и что-то говорит, но стоит моргнуть - и палата снова становится пустой. ойкава учится не моргать.

следующие воспоминания больше похожи на старый, записанный на побитую плёнку фильм. картинка выцветает местами, местами идёт чёрными пятнами, иногда становится чуть ярче, но в целом остаётся серой. на ней ойкава сначала молча уходит к себе домой, потом два дня валяется с простудой, а потом как ни в чём не бывало возвращается в школу и в команду.

и всё как обычно, за исключением того, что иваидзуми больше не ива-чан, а хаджиме. за исключением того, что никаких больше объятий, никаких больше широких ладоней и прикосновений вообще. команда видит это, - команда замечает всё, даже то, чего подчас не замечает сам ойкава - но вопросов не задаёт.   
хорошая команда.

они с хаджиме работают слаженно только по привычке. по инерции, как притормозивший состав.

это потому, что до иваидзуми долго доходит. очень долго. а ещё потому, что до признания ойкава никогда не пил на маленьких местечковых вечеринках. старшая школа - та ещё хуйня.

поцелуи по пьяни - та ещё хуйня.

утром ойкава просыпается у иваидзуми. тот не в комнате - и ойкава хотел бы, чтобы не в этой вселенной вообще; лучше любить воображаемого персонажа, чем лучшего друга, раз уж так. в голове вертится шутка про два стула, сказанная, кажется, ханамаки.

когда дверь в комнату скрипит, тоору поворачивается инстинктивно. и инстинктивно натыкается на неприязнь иваидзуми, как на пики. как показывает практика, два стула действительно существуют. ойкава мог пойти на хуй, но не пошёл, и поэтому он пытается снять собственное сердце с импровизированного пикового шампура.

выходит дерьмово.  
"дерьмово" распространяется на всё, что ойкаву радует, включая и волейбол. жизнь косоёбится, как пизанская башня, только пизанская башня не падает, а ойкава несётся в тартар с ускорением девять целых восемь десятых метра в секунду в квадрате. последним горизонтом в этой хуёвой пьесе становится проигрыш карасуно. ойкава говорит себе: _держи лицо. как в покере. держи лицо, блядь._

ойкава держал лицо, но, в конце концов, улыбка сползает с него, как воск со свечи. команда плачет, потому что это проигрыш, потому что они старались и всё такое. иваидзуми тоже плачет, и ойкава автоматически хлопает его по спине, забывшись, словно ничего такого не было, словно никакой неприязни и никакого "отъебись, пидор" между ними нет.

иваидзуми не реагирует на это.  
всё как обычно.  
настолько как обычно, что ойкава даже радуется, осторожно и тихо, словно боясь напомнить вселенной о собственном существовании. хаджиме помнит о нём всегда. хаджиме тем же вечером говорит: я буду готовиться к экзаменам. не мешай.

это звучит как "отъебись". это и есть "отъебись".

впрочем, иваидзуми и правда готовится, поэтому тоору укатывается в свой угол и зубрит. зубрит, зубрит, зубрит, пока остоебевшие слова и формулы не начинают плыть перед глазами - тогда он выходит из дома и идёт на пробежку. прохладный ветер выдувает из уставшей от информации головы всё, что можно, включая правила дорожного движения.

а инстинкта самосохранения у ойкавы не было отродясь. плёнка его воспоминаний обрывается на испуганном лице водителя и слепящем свете фар. на ударе и отвратительной головной боли, от мысли о которой тоору передёргивает.

он открывает глаза.

затёкшие руки оказываются не под головой, а на кровати, вдоль тела. катетер в ладони не ощущается совсем; капельницы и мерно пищащие приборы настолько впитались в сознание, что ойкава их даже не ощущает. больничная палата не кружится; он видит иваидзуми даже моргнув.

для верности он моргает раз двадцать.  
потом что-то происходит; что-то пищит, хаджиме выходит из палаты, приходит врач, светит в глаза фонариком, что-то спрашивает. ойкава осознаёт, что он спал. или был в коме, чёрт разберёт, ему непонятно и некомфортно, он не совсем понимает, что происходит; всё вокруг меняется слишком быстро и вызывает страх.

через четверть часа иваидзуми снова появляется в палате. он садится рядом, вздыхает до отвращения тяжело, хмурится и говорит: _ты был в коме. тебя сбил грузовик._ ойкава думает: _о, да. именно такие вещи надо говорить человеку, который только что вышел из комы,_ и пугается собственных слов, потому что даже не знает, какой сейчас год. а в голосе хаджиме - такая въедливая мерзенькая неприязнь, которую можно заметить только если знаешь его достаточно долго. он продолжает: _врачи говорят, у тебя может быть амнезия._

спрашивает: _что ты помнишь?  
_  
у ойкавы сердце трещит по швам и гниёт изнутри. больно. он говорит, слабо улыбаясь и пытаясь вспомнить нужную точку отсчёта: _я мало что помню, ива-чан._ врёт, врёт, врёт.

иваидзуми выдыхает с таким облегчением, как будто ойкава как минимум спас мир.

тоору хочет сейчас сказать что-нибудь вроде: _я помню, что люблю тебя, ива-чан,_ потому что на самом деле он нихера не забыл, но вторые шансы нельзя проёбывать просто так, правда? у них ещё есть шанс остаться хорошими старыми друзьями, даже если ойкаве ради этого придётся по-настоящему сдохнуть. иваидзуми отводит взгляд и сипит: _они говорят, что из-за травм ты больше не сможешь играть,_ и это просто ещё один удар битой по лицу ойкавы.

ничего страшного - ещё одна бегущая строка перед его глазами. ещё один пункт в смирительном списке. тоору слабо качает головой, мол, ничего, и считает трещины на потолке.

а потом осторожно, словно обходя мину, говорит: _мы же всё ещё друзья, ива-чан?_

иваидзуми говорит "конечно", от которого сердце ойкавы выгнивает до черноты.  
иваидзуми улыбается, и этой улыбкой при желании можно вскрыться.

чтобы её не видеть, ойкава прикрывает глаза, и мир снова сливается в бело-голубое. как небо в облаках. как логотип твиттера. как лежать на песке в исигаки. он жмурится, слыша голос хаджиме и не различая слов, и просит боженьку и иже с ним об амнезии.

боженька и иже с ним шлют его на хуй.

 _на хуй - это куда,_ спрашивает ойкава.  
вслух.  
громко.

иваидзуми не отвечает.


End file.
